


[Podfic] Suspicious Minds | written by astolat

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Main Campaign, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “Hm,” Bull said, thoughtfully. “Something I’ve been curious about. Solas.”“You want to talk about another mannow?” Dorian said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suspicious Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795862) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Recorded for RsCreighton for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Thanks so much to astolat for having blanket permission to podfic, and to kalakirya for the lovely cover art.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pc4vbc96b08ggk4/Suspicious_Minds.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vz6l0lc93l7bu55/Suspicious_Minds.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 21MB/11MB | **Duration:** 0:22:43 

  
---|---


End file.
